Tout était à toi
by V. Magic
Summary: Tu sais que ce bon vieux Remus sera toujours là pour toi, même si tu ne montres jamais la moindre once de gratitude. Je te déteste tellement de penser comme ça. Et je me déteste tellement plus de ne rien faire pour que ça change. De ne rien vouloir faire pour que ça change. Ça me tue de le dire, mais j'ai besoin de toi.


_[Tout était à toi]_

OS

Date de publication : 4 novembre 2017

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour !

Cet OS très très court représente une version de l'amitié des Maraudeurs. D'habitude, je l'imagine joyeuse et indestructible, comme beaucoup de monde je pense. Pour une fois, elle est plutôt triste, "sombre". Et oui, je parle d'amitié ici. Libre à vous de voir cet OS comme vous l'entendez mais je l'ai écrit en pensant à de l'amitié.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu as toujours été si insaisissable. Volatile. Tu papillonais de ci de là, sans jamais te poser vraiment. Je savais que je prenais des risques. Que tu finirais par me briser, comme tous les autres. Seulement je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi. À vrai dire, je n'ai même pas essayé. Tu étais si attirant. Magnétique. Je préférais être détruit au-delà tu réparable plutôt que d'être invisible à tes yeux.

Dès que nous sommes devenus amis, j'aurais dû savoir que je courais à ma perte. Mais as-tu déjà eu de vrais amis Sirius ? Je pense que tu en étais incapable. Même Peter et moi ne l'étions pas. Tout ce que tu faisais c'était d'exercer une attraction dévorante sur les personnes qui t'entouraient. Le seul que tu avais, c'était James. James était le seul que tu jugeais suffisamment intéressant. Parce que James possédait également ce don, le même que le tiens. Peter et moi avons été happés par cette emprise définitivement. A vouloir trop nous approcher, nous nous sommes brûlé les ailes. Je me suis souvent demandé si Peter avait ressenti la même chose pour James que ce que je ressens pour toi. Ce genre… d'attirance irrémédiable. Mais je ne pense pas. Parce que Peter n'était attiré que par le pouvoir, la puissance, la réussite. Des qualités qu'il a retrouvées chez d'autres. Après tout, ça n'a peut-être pas d'importance. James est mort, et Peter s'en est allé si loin...

Finalement il ne reste que nous. Qu'un semblant de nous. Tu as tellement changé. La vie ne t'a pas épargné. Toi qui étais si lumineux, solaire. Gâté par la nature au-delà de l'imaginable. Tu es devenu si sombre et terne. Et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à me défaire de cette irrémédiable attirance qui me lie à toi. Je continue de graviter autour de toi comme un papillon de nuit autour d'une source de lumière. Tu ne sembles même pas t'en rendre compte. Pour toi, cela paraît normal. Naturel. Tu sais que ce bon vieux Remus sera toujours là pour toi, même si tu ne montres jamais la moindre once de gratitude. Je te déteste tellement de penser comme ça. Et je me déteste tellement plus de ne rien faire pour que ça change. De ne rien vouloir faire pour que ça change. Ça me tue de le dire, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que qu'est-ce que je ferais sinon ? Je n'ai plus personne... Et je n'ai jamais eu personne avant toi. J'ai si peur... Parce que j'ai besoin de ta présence près de moi à un point que tu ne peux concevoir. Alors que toi, toi tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu avais seulement besoin de James, et tu dépéris depuis qu'il est parti. Azkaban n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus qui devait de toute façon se produire.

J'ai essayé si fort de constituer un réconfort pour toi. De m'approcher au mieux de la relation que tu partageais avec James. Mais tu n'as fait que t'enfermer dans une souffrance mutique, et j'ai su que j'avais échoué. Personne ne pouvait remplacer ton meilleur ami perdu, le seul qui ait jamais compté. Et j'ai perdu toutes mes illusions. Je ne deviendrais jamais aussi proche de toi que l'était James. Je ne serais jamais aussi intéressant pour toi que l'était James. Je t'ai voué mon corps, mon âme, ma vie. Tu pouvais tout prendre, sans toi ils ne m'intéressaient pas. Mais tu ne m'as même pas regardé, tu as laissé de côté tout ce que je t'ai offert. Tu m'as brisé à un tel point que je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est un coeur vide, et toi qui n'en veux pas.

* * *

Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A bientôt !


End file.
